Social networking websites allow individuals to interact with other people online. Additionally, these websites provide channels for companies to directly communicate with consumers. For instance, social networking can be used for marketing and customer service. Companies that utilize social networking often designate specific individuals, called moderators, to monitor incoming messages from consumers. For example, a moderator may have responsibility for reading each incoming message and deciding whether the message should be deleted, forwarded to someone within the company, shared with other consumers, or whether some other appropriate action should be taken. However, due to the popularity of social networking, it is becoming increasingly difficult for human moderators to process the sheer volume of information in a timely manner.